The Bethyl Alphabet
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: Ranging from only 24 words to 900... these are 26 little drabbles of Bethyl. Meant to be fun and hopefully folks like it. Enjoy!
1. Avoidance

**~Avoidance~**

She was back. They didn't know how or why but she was back. Maggie had fainted. Noah had almost started laughing. Carl had tears in his eyes. Everyone was shocked.

He'd just gotten back from scouting with Aaron and there she was, she had showered and was sitting on the sofa surrounded by her family, old and new, she looked… happy.

And Daryl… Daryl had walked away.

He ignored Rick's voice, waved him off with a comment about getting his bike squared away. Once he rounded a corner Daryl had collapsed against a wall and wept. Overwhelmed with everything, confusion, disbelief, fear, anger and… joy.

My god his heart was pounding, he hadn't felt this happy in so long. He thought he was losing his mind with how many emotions were rushing through him at once.

Beth Greene had made it. She survived.

And Daryl was going to stay away from her. He decided it at that moment.

A week passed and although there was still an aura of joy in the air at ASZ. Everything had calmed down. It was nice.

Daryl hadn't seen her since that first day. He'd been out scouting and hunting the whole week. So he missed the welcoming party. Missed Beth getting a job as a teacher at the school. Missed Beth wearing pretty sun dresses. Although Eric was quick to fill him in on everything as he walked the bike back and Aaron smirked as he walked ahead.

Daryl only nodded like he always did when Eric would do this, and then Eric's voice stopped short. Daryl looked around confused and stopped walking his bike. He almost shook with emotion.

She stood there wearing a sundress, holding some books, blonde hair pulled up in a messy top bun. Her eyes looked back at him with different shades of blue as he watched happiness, weariness and then anger pass over them.

Eric quickly grabbed Aaron's arm and they walked away. Daryl almost protested them leaving him. He dropped his gaze and was ready to keep on ignoring her.

"Damn it Daryl" Beth's voice was angry. And Daryl's heart skipped a beat. damn it he'd missed that voice.

He looked up as she walked up to him. She stopped right in front of him, forcing him to stand upright, letting his bike lean on its kickstand; he looked down as the tiny woman before him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Beth asked and she poked him on the chest, her perfect finger nearly making him crumble as she kept it pressed into his shirts. "I was so happy to see your stupid scruffy face and then you ran off" Beth said in a softer tone. She looked sad now.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" Beth said sadly. "I mean… I don't know what I thought" Beth said as he hand dropped away from him.

Daryl was still silent and then he slowly moved his hands to his side, he moved a little and twisted and he pulled the light brown leather knife sheath from his belt. "Here" he said as he handed her knife.

Beth looked up at him, "you kept it?" she asked.

He nodded awkwardly, suddenly he felt embarrassed and shy and my god he was so stupid.

Beth looked up at him, "the first words you've said to me in forever… and its ' _here_ '…" Beth said. She sighed, and took the knife from him. "Thank you for keeping it" Beth whispered.

Daryl sighed, his shoulders dropped, he looked at his boots. "Hello" he finally said, not meeting her eyes.

The next thing he knew, he felt Beth's soft hand on his scruffy face and her soft lips pressing to the corner of his lips. He breathed in fast and shocked but didn't move away from her. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

She didn't move back a lot, but she whispered. "Please stop avoiding me, Daryl… I miss you" she almost pleaded.

Daryl nodded his head, he glanced up, meeting her eyes, she was smiling and he couldn't help the little half smile that moved to his own lips.

He missed her too, and maybe one day he'd tell her just how much.


	2. Better

**~Better~**

Beth wanted to get out and oh my god if she could just escape she'd be okay. She could make it. She tried once and she had failed but this time. This time she knew all of their traps, all of their ways… she could do it. She just had to find the right moment to-

"Beth… it's your move" Maggie's voice cut into her thoughts.

Beth blinked and looked around. Noah, Tara, Glenn and Rosita were also there, all on the floor or on the sofa as they played Monopoly. She gave a quick fake smile and grabbed up the dice.

They'd been doing this for two weeks now, almost every night they'd be having "family time" and by "them" it was actually just Maggie enforcing this. While in theory it was an amazing idea, wonderful actually. The reality was that Beth wanted to run screaming and be by herself… or just not stifled so much. She was feeling overwhelmed with human contact. She never had a moment to herself.

She hoped that Maggie would catch on, but she either ignored it, or was blissfully unaware.

She rolled and landed on Park Ave. which was owned by Noah and he had three hotels on it. Maggie wanted to cry with joy. It would take all but $5 of her cash.

"Well I'm out" Beth said as she quickly stuffed all of her money into Noah's hand and stood up, grabbing her glass and heading towards the kitchen.

"Will you be back?" Maggie asked almost sounding sad. Her tone was completely lost as Noah was to the side doing a tiny victory dance. And Beth had to resist laughing.

"Yeah, just getting a refill" Beth replied. She slipped into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

She debated on escaping out the back door, but knew that Maggie would panic. She sighed. She felt horrible, she didn't want to not hang out, and she just couldn't.

And then she heard voices, a voice that made her heart speed up, she walked to the kitchen door and peaked out. There he was.

She couldn't help the smile that grew.

Daryl looked very clean and nice. He was still wearing his leather vest, but he had on a clean blue button down. His hair looked soft. He was handing Glenn something, he looked around and almost seemed to deflate a little.

She smiled a little bit more. Ever since she confronted him. He'd been making up excuses to see her. Bring them stuff, having dinners at the house. Walking her home a few nights a week. She shook her head at how he was. He couldn't just relax and hang out with her. he had to go around the long way. But she was okay with that. It was sweet and he was sweet and he made her happy.

Beth decided to stop making him feel upset with her not being there, so she made her presence known as she walked into the living room.

"Okay I'm back- oh Daryl, when did you get here?" Beth asked casually she smiled at him warmly.

"Just bringing over some supplies from our last run" Daryl said with a shrug, his eyes dropped from her and were looking at his shoes.

"You know I just remembered that I needed to leave a lesson plan at the school… forgot to leave it for tomorrow" Beth said as she snapped her fingers. She quickly went for her coat by the door.

"You're headed out now?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I'm not working tomorrow, and I have other things to do, don't have time to head over tomorrow" Beth replied as she slipped her coat on.

"I'll walk with you" Daryl said suddenly, he opened the door and waited for her to grab her leather file keeper.

"Thank you Daryl" Beth whispered. "I'll be back soon, Maggie" Beth called over her shoulder as she stepped out.

As soon as Daryl closed the door, Beth let out a tired breath.

"That bad, hu?" Daryl asked as they walked down the stairs.

Beth shook her head. "I just can't stand it… I get no time for myself" Beth whispered as they walked slowly.

"Just tell her you don't want to anymore" Daryl replied. His voice was low and soft. Comforting.

"I can't… it would break her heart" Beth was being honest. But she also knew that she was putting Maggie before herself. She couldn't help it.

"Guess yer stuck playing board games then" Daryl gave a shrug. She glanced at him and saw a tiny smirk on his face.

"Guess so" Beth replied.

"I could… I mean if you want, I could take you out of these walls… go hunting sometime" Daryl said quickly and jumbled and low. Almost like he hoped she wouldn't hear him.

Beth's eyes went wide. "I would love that" gosh I haven't been out there in so long… you'd think I would never want to" Beth said as an afterthought. "But I think this time it would be different" Beth added.

Daryl looked up at her, she had stopped walking, he stopped. "How so?" he asked.

"You would be there… you make things a little better, Daryl Dixon" Beth whispered softly. She started walking again. Daryl watched her walk away. A little stunned, a little happy.

And if Daryl joined in on their "family game nights" when he wasn't out scouting, well that was simply because he had nothing else to do.

And if Beth thought these nights were better because Daryl was there… it's because they were.


	3. Cat

**~Cat~**

Daryl glared at the ball of fur in his hand, tiny, calico in color and scruffy. Missing an eye and scratching at his wrist. He'd found it a little blue collar. It purred when his other hand rubbed its head and back. It bit at his leather jacket sleeve. He stuffed it in his coat and zipped it up before he got back on the bike.

He knew Aaron was probably wondering where he'd run off to. And he knew he'd get looks when he got back to ASZ. But he was only concerned with how one person would react when he gave her the tiny baby cat.

He hoped she'd like it. Otherwise, he was going to keep the thing for himself.


	4. Date?

**~Date?~**

Beth watched their surroundings as Daryl pulled some things from his bike. They had stopped at what had been a park. The grass was overgrown now. Stone statues were covered in vines and paths were nearly inviable. But it was mostly open and it was fall and it was nice. She could hear the birds chirping, hear a nearby brook babbling. They hadn't seen any walkers.

But she held Daryl's crossbow as he got their gear out for their trek into the woods to hunt.

She glanced back at him and was confused when she watched as he started to shake out a large plaid blanket and set it on the most grass. Beth lowered the crossbow and just watched him. he made sure the edges were flat and smooth it out while trying not to step on it. he walked back to the nearby bike and pulled some other things from the pack he had on the back, plastic containers of food. He brought them over and carefully set them up on the side of the blanket. He went back and pulled out a bottle of what looked like wine and some glasses, plates were tucked under his arm.

Beth walked over to what he was doing. "I thought we were going hunting?" Beth asked confused.

Daryl wasn't meeting her eyes; he knelt down and set the dinnerware and the glasses on a flat stone next to the blanket.

"We are" he replied quickly.

Beth furrowed her brow. And then she was a little stunned, and chided herself for being so stupid. She realized what this was, why Daryl was wearing that nice shirt, why he had insisted on packing their gear. Why he had been shy and weird all morning… all week actually.

"Daryl… what is this?" Beth asked gently.

Daryl huffed, "I mean if you don't want to have a picnic with me then fine we can go hunt" Daryl was sounding grumpy, she saw his cheeks turning pink, he was embarrassed.

Beth dropped his crossbow and walked over to his kneeling form. He looked up at her startled. "I didn't say that" Beth replied. She reached and fixed his shirt collar.

He looked even more embarrassed. "Sorry I just… we should eat" he said before he stood up and walked back to the bike.

Beth looked around once more, still cautious. But then she sat down and looked at their food choices. She realized that Eric must have made this for them. She wanted to giggle at the thought of Daryl asking for his help.

Daryl walked over and suddenly something was dropped into her lap. She almost shrieked when it moved. But then she gasped when she saw the ball of fur on her leg.

"Daryl what's…" Beth picked up the kitten as Daryl sat down next to her.

"You can name it what you want, but I found him sleeping next to a teddy bear…" Daryl said in a slightly grumpy way.

Beth looked at the kitten and then at Daryl. "Teddy?" she asked.

"If that's what you want to call it" Daryl said with a shrug. "he likes to sleep on your pillow so…" Daryl quickly added.

Beth suddenly had this image of Daryl letting the kitten sleep on his pillow.

Beth let the kitten roll around, it's tiny handmade harness letting it not slip far away from her as she attacked the end of the sting leash to her backpack.

"Is this a date?" Beth asked suddenly.

Daryl looked at her startled, he breathed quickly. "No… just thought you wanted to go hunting" he said with a shrug.

Beth smiled at her awkward, cute, redneck.

It turned out to be an amazing date.


	5. Electric

**~ Electric~**

They both felt it the first time their hands accidentally touched. He was passing her his crossbow and she jumped when his finger grazed hers. They looked at each other stunned.

They felt it anytime they touched. She didn't jump anymore, but she felt the electricity shoot through her. He'd get a shiver down his spine when they made contact.

They each wondered what would happen if the touch was longer.

And so one night, after Daryl had gotten back from a scouting trip, he found Beth on the porch of the house he shared with Aaron and Eric. He almost said hello but she walked to him and pressed her lips to his.

They felt the electricity that night.


	6. Falling

**~Falling~**

Daryl swore he was dying. He was always hot and his heart was always racing and he was a little freaked out. It got worse when a certain blonde was next to him. Okay it only happened when she was near him… Or he thought of her.

Okay so he knew he wasn't dying.

But damn it, why did falling in love have to be so painful?


	7. Gravity

**~Gravity~**

Beth sighed, screw gravity. She was ready to fall head first in love with that grumpy redneck… even if the drop killed her.


	8. Heat

**~Heat~**

She shouldn't be this warm in winter. She shouldn't feel like she needed to kick the covers off of herself and get a glass of water. But when she had Daryl snuggled up to her, his arm around her waist. Her back pressed to his chest. He was so warm and like her personal furnace. She could get used to this. His soft breaths hit her neck and she wanted to melt into him.

It didn't matter that they only fell asleep while reading on the couch. He stayed the night and was peacefully sleeping with her.


	9. Innocent

**~Innocent~**

What they had almost couldn't be described. It was unique and wonderful… it was innocent.

Innocent in that Daryl was more like a giant puppy, innocent that even though she had kissed him, their kisses stayed brief and sweet.

Innocent and sweet, that was them.


	10. Jealous

**~Jealous~**

It came out of nowhere. One second Beth was talking to Jeremy, this young guy who had lived in the ASZ since it was formed, helped build it. He was a marine, he had light brown hair and green eyes, he was tall and lean, his hand gently touched her arm and then he was on the ground.

Beth jumped back. There was Daryl, he had shoved Jeremy away and the guy crashed to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Daryl barked. A small crowd had gathered and Daryl was glaring and huffing and just pissed off.

Jeremy stood up, he had his hands up a little, "relax redneck, I was just talking with her" he said with a slight grin.

Beth had been shocked into silence, but she started to relax when she saw Daryl's posturing stop. He glared at Jeremy and then chanced a look back at her. Beth gave him a look that read "what the hell?"

Daryl dropped his eyes ashamed, embarrassed.

And then Jeremy punched Daryl.

Daryl went down hard, the guy had been a marine after all, Daryl rolled and grabbed at his face.

"Daryl!" Beth yelled, she moved to his side and then she looked up at Jeremy. "you freaking idiot!" Beth yelled. She didn't care that a crowd had gathered.

By this time, Michonne and Glenn had showed up, Glenn pushed Jeremy back who didn't seem to care at all.

Michonne helped Daryl to his feet. "What happened?" she asked concerned for her friends.

Before anyone could reply, Daryl turned and left them, walking quickly away from the chaos.

It was hours later, Daryl sat on the couch in Aaron and Eric's house, holding an icepack to his jaw. Glad he wouldn't have another stupid black eye, or a broken nose. Although he probably deserved it. Why was he so stupid? Why had he done that? Now Beth would probably never want to talk to him.

There was a knock on the door and he stood up to get it, the guys were not home, so he was alone. He walked slowly towards the door, hating that he was limping for some damn reason. God he felt old.

He opened the door and was a little stunned to see Beth there. He lowered the icepack and looked back at her. "Hey" was all he could say.

Beth looked back at him; she walked past him and into the house. She went to the sofa and sat down.

Daryl walked back slowly and then sat down on the far end.

They were quiet for almost two minutes

And then they both talked at once.

"I'm sorry"

"Why did you-"

Beth looked at him, "you don't have to be sorry Daryl… but you also didn't have to shove the guy" Beth said.

Daryl huffed. "I.. you're better than me Beth… you deserve someone who won't do stupid shit like that" Daryl finally said. He was looking at his jeans, a small hole in the knee.

Beth watched him. "No… stop it… I don't want some stupid douchbag marine… or whatever" Beth said as she scooted closer.

Daryl wasn't looking at her, he couldn't.

"I want you… you're my big cutie pie, my heroic redneck, my secretly romantic…" she didn't finish it.

Daryl furrowed his brow and looked at her confused.

"You know, only my boyfriend can act jealous like that" Beth finally said. She was partaily serious and very much teasing him.

Also the word felt odd to say but it also felt kind a nice.

Daryl looked up at her, his eyes searched hers. "I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, he almost laughed a little.

Beth blushed, "I thought you were… what am I supposed to call you? My dude, my man-friend?" she asked and then lightly punched his shoulder for effect.

Daryl chuckled. "naw… I'll be your boyfriend… if you'll be my girlfriend" he asked in an intentional awkward way.

Beth giggled, "Stop it… how's your jaw?" Beth asked as she scooted closer.

"Okay… hurts like hell…" he looked at her with this look.

Beth blushed slightly and she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Better?" she asked.

Daryl looked at her, he dropped his eyes to her lips and then he tossed the icepack onto the coffee table. He moved easily and his lips were on hers…


	11. Kiss

**~Kiss~**

Beth realized very quickly that Daryl had different kisses. She enjoyed them all and he seemed to know when to use the ones that she needed at the right time.

There were his quick sweet kisses. The ones he gave her when he was rushing out for the often days long scouting missions he'd leave on. He would stop by the house she shared with Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah and it didn't matter who answered the door, he'd just walk in and walk to wherever Beth was and plant a quick kiss on her lips. He'd give her a tiny smile and blush and then rush out.

~His _goodbye_ kisses.

When she wasn't feeling all that spectacular or was just having a bad day. He'd pick up on it quick. It was rarely directed towards him, but he was never sure. So when he'd find her not that happy, he'd give her a quick kiss at the corner of her lips. A sneak attack that left her with an annoyed smile on her lips. She'd eye him as he walked away and she couldn't stay mad after that.

~ His _feel better_ kisses.

He got back one night, covered in Walker guts, Aaron was holding his crossbow. The bike was in the back of the truck. He'd showered and was checked over, no bites.

But he didn't leave his room for days. Eric took pity on him and left him food offerings outside his bedroom door.

Beth went to see him after the third day. She didn't care and walked right in. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and crawled onto the bed, she rested her head on his pillow and just watched him. And then he started to talk, he talked about the shed they found. Talked about opening it up... It was hard because it had been chained from the outside. Talked about finding three children walkers. It had bothered him a lot. He had put them all down and not before some more came stumbling out of the house. He was reminded of the fucked up world they lived in.

And then he was kissing her gently and needy. His hands on her neck and in her hair. He'd lightly bite her bottom lip and suck it. It was sweet and slow and nice. She let him take the lead.

His _I need comfort_ kisses.

Daryl's tongue wrestled with hers, her back was against the wall, her hands in his hair and her legs around his waist. One of his hands was on her ass holding her up and the other was against the wall.

They got wet. Ran inside and as they stood dripping wet and laughing a little, everything happened so fast.

Daryl's tongue and mouth moved down her neck and he bit her gently. Beth gasped and ground herself against him.

They hadn't done anything like this before. Beth was wondering why now, although she lost the thought when Daryl purposefully bit down on her neck. She gasped and writhed against him a little bit. Daryl moved his hips back into her, grunting a little bit.

She pulled his head back and their lips met again. Rough and eager. This was quickly leading to something else.

Just as his hand found her waist and was pushing her shirt up…

The front door opened and people piled in.

Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Noah found Daryl and Beth soaked through, breathing heavy and looking like they'd just tumbled around the yard… on opposite ends of the couch.

Daryl and Beth exchanged a look… they liked their new _I want you_ kisses.


	12. Love

**~Love~**

Fuck. He loved her. Probably had for a long long time… it only hit him just then. He loved her too fucking much.

She loved him. She realized it after their "not a date" date… she loved him. that was it.


	13. Memory

**~Memory~**

"Remember what we did to that moonshine shack?"

"How could I forget… swear I lost my damn mind that night."

"You had fun… you smiled… I love your smile."

"I love you."

"…"

"I mean… shit… I won't take it back… I love you, Beth Greene."

"I love you too Daryl Dixon."

….

"You want to burn something else down don't you?"

"No… maybe…"

"Crazy girl…"


	14. Never

**~Never Have I Ever~**

Maggie looked at Glenn a little shocked. "You were not in a threesome?!" she was in the middle of being angry and laughing.

Glenn finally relented and sighed, "okay so I was in the room and two people were having sex… it was my roommate in collage.. it was bad" Glenn said embarrassed as the rest of the group erupted in fist of giggles.

Tara's eyebrows raised, "oh well if that counts… cheers!" she said gaining odd looks from everyone.

"Okay .. okay everyone settle down… Glenn your turn" Rosita said.

Glenn thought a moment, "never have a ever… fired a crossbow" Glenn said he looked at Daryl. He just wanted to watch the redneck get drunk.

Daryl sipped his drink, and then Beth sipped her drink.

"He let you touch it?" Noah asked shocked.

"That's not the only thing he lets her touch" Glenn said, that got a smack from Maggie.

Beth blushed, "yeah after um… last year when it was just the two of us, he showed me how to use it… killed a couple of walkers, tracked some game" Beth was still blushing; she chanced a look at Daryl.

"You got pretty damn good girl" Daryl said with a little wink.

"I don't even want to know if that's a double meaning or not" Maggie said, she was too drunk to care about the fact that Daryl and Beth were… closer now.

"Your turn Big Red" Glenn pointed to Abraham.

"Fine… Never have I ever… done the deed… against a tree" Abe said with a grin.

There was a pause and everyone looked around… waiting… and no one drank.

"Oh, that would have been a fun one" Glenn complained. He started to motion to someone else to go.

Daryl glanced at Beth and she looked at him and they both took a sip of their drinks while everyone was distracted.


End file.
